


Bittersweet

by lulumonstere



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam OS, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonstere/pseuds/lulumonstere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet love - "Forever" Adam whispered, "Forever." Sauli answered - Be ware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

Hello everyone,

so here´s my very first english oneshot :)  
It´s called "Bittersweet" and I´d really appreciate it if you could leave your feedback after reading!  
Thanks a lot!

Lulu

 

_____________________________________

 

BITTERSWEET

 

 

 

"Yes, I do".

 

Sauli observed the ring on Adams finger out of the angle of his eye, looked around and saw into innumerable smiling faces. There were Neil, Leila and Eber in the first row, Adam´s mother even with tears in the eyes, directly beside them his own parents who had traveled there from Finland only fort hem both. They´d waited so long fort his wedding, and now it would be finnaly there. When Adam asked Sauli they came directly from his last concert with Queen. These concerts were a full success to him! Adam finally was acknowledged and wasn´t percieved as someone who´d steal Freddie´s place.

That was good fort hem all but especially Adam who still had big doubts. But then the more cheerful phase was finally able to begin and so Adam got during the conclusion meal down on his knees. And what else insead of "yes" could he say? And so they had come here to this moment. A small private celebration, but still so many people out of family and close friends, that have always supported them. The happiest moment in his life. He never wanted to forget that.

His view wandered to Adam again who´d be his husband from now on. He couldn´t be happier. His eyes were fulfilled of such a hapiness, and he couldn´t do anything else than also making his most beautiful smile and soon also tears shot into his eyes.

He carefully streched higher and leaned forwards until their lips met.

The next sound he heard when he opened his eyes again slowly and stepped out of Adam´s arms was loud cheering and wild claps. In each others arms lying again, they looked around and turned to their guests. Sauli had to wipe a small tear out of its eye in order to produce a quiet laughing after.

"Have you ever thought that this moment would come someday?" he whispered into the blonde´s ear who still smiled from one cheek to the other and watched the people.

"No, but I can say that I bet you don´t know how much you mean to me. I love you"., he said.

The black-haired pulled him into a firm embrace. "I love you too, Sauli, I can´t tell you how much I need you and sure I understand how much I mean to you, because I feel the same."

"And now we´ll take some photos!", Leila shouted euphorically and pulled out her camera like a weapon. All guests had to pose once with Adam and Sauli who were both dressed in black suits. . They even had an argument in their house before the wedding, whether Adam should wear white or rather black. Sauli liked white definetely better but in the end Adam prefered his black. The trick behind it was that his outfit had leather shoulder pads and one or two spikes attached to the sleeves. He wanted to have it just in the „Adam-Lambert-Style" and so the blonde-haired had to agree with it.

"Smiiiiiiile! Okay, that´s it! I have my photos, now let´s celebrate"!, she said and clapped wildly into her hands. Adam had never experienced his mother like that.

But before they were able to really celebrate then, he held Sauli back by grasping him at the arm:

"Outside´s your wedding gift ...come with me.". And he already led him through the entrance of the building. They had rented a small villa in order to celebrate the ceremony there but nevertheless that it wasn´t a huge thing.

The sun burned in Sauli´s eyes as he reached the outer court, and he permanently had to squint against it until he was able to recognize that there was a small stage build up right in front of him. Next to it two speakers and on the middle of it a microphone. And as far as he could identify, there was "Adam & Sauli" engraved in the shiny black material. He immediatly teared up again. Only then he realized that Adam wasn´t standing next to him anymore.

"Ada--"

His word was interrupted by a loud roaring coming out of the speakers and then he saw him. He was dressed in a new suit, this one had more spikes and it looked like there was even more leather to it.

Sauli had to grin.

The black-haired made an insane hip swing-move there and functioned the stage to his very own dancefloor. He jumped back and forth.

"Adam, honey, you know that you aren´t an....enthusiastic dancer?", the blond-haired screamed with a giggle but he didn´t mind but danced around the microphone instead.

How good, Sauli thought, that the rest of the guests was joining them very slowly because he was hoping for the embarrassing but very amusing situation to get better.

After some more crazy moves of the -actual- singer, he got behind the mic and the music started to change.

Everything became much quieter. 

A quiet "oh my God"! escaped Sauli´s mouth. He recognized the song immediately.

"I`m kissing you" from Romeo and Juliet. They loved the film. After watching it so often, he still couldn´t get enough of it. And Adam had always a handkerchief packing there.

"Pride can stand a thousand trials,

the strong will never fall,

but watching stars without you,

my soul cries.

Heaving heart is full of pain,

ooh ooh, the aching

Cause I´m kissing you, ooh, I´m kissing you"

He could really neade those tissues now, the blonde was not able to hold it back. The tears already ran down his cheeks. The other guests were now there too, and they stood there also marvelling and impressed by the scenary.

Adam reached out his hand and pulled Sauli onto the stage.

"Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Cause I´m kissing you.

I´m kissing you, ooh".

And even with tears in the eyes, he sang the last lines and bend down one more time. Their lips lay on each other´s and this moment was more beautiful than ever before. The music was still playing in the background but everything Sauli had eyes for right now was his husband. Adam was now his husband. And no one could ever change that again. Nevermind how many bad stories there will be spread about them, nevermind with how much rumors people come up and nevermind how people hated on them because of their marriage.

Nevermind if the sky would fall down right now, they´d be together.

They looked each other deep in the eyes.

"Forever"., Adam whispered.

"Forever"., Sauli answered.

From that moment on, everything happened in slow motion.

Painfully slowly the hands of the black-haired sank from the face of the other, even slowlier his knees got weak and he fell slowly towards the blonde.

His smile was like wiped away, he quickly looked up, then down, but so fast that someone couldn´t even tell and his lips formed a silent "Oh" until he sank completely into Sauli´s arms.

Suddenly everything was crashing into him,

His ears pounded wildly and everywhere he heard sharp and shrill noises that started to become louder and louder.

The weight in his arms became heavier and heavier but he just couldn´t move.

He even thought, his brain stopped working for a moment. He didn´t know how the time ran, because absolutely nothing was the same like a few moments before.

The shrill noises got so loud and the weight in his arms that he couldn´t identify yet got so heavy that he turned his head - still in skulking slow motion - and now saw where the noises came from.

Rushed everyone moved towards him, the eyes wide open, half of them shocked, the other half with tears in there eyes and all gesturing wildly.

They wanted to tell him something.

Something told him that because their arms moved up and down, panicking, still gesturing towards his direction.

What had happened?

Painfully his ears began to lose the deafness and the dull sounds became more and more quiet.

Everyone still tried to tell him something, but then they quickly ran into the other direction. They seemed to run away from him.

More screams.

More tears.

And the weight also became heavier and heavier.

They escaped!

Sauli understood. They escaped. And then he turned his head into the direction where Adam stood until a few moments ago and looked at him happily.

And there he was, Adam, sunk in his arms, barely hanging there.

With his hands the Blonde tried to get him up then and then he saw it. The blood.

Spread over his entire hands.

He immediately was awake and in the scene again, frightend out of his shock stiff.

What had happened?

"Adam? ADAM? Oh my God, ADAM?!", distressed and totally panicking he sank to the floor, shook the other body and layed him down.

Now he reminded what made him that deaf.

A displosion. A loud displosion.

Adam´s breast full of blood and with eyes closed.

"ADAM? Can you hear me? Adam!!! Adam! You gotta wake up, open your eyes! Adam, open your eyes now!" , he just couldn´t stop shouting desperately.

He shook his body once again.

And again and again.

But still he didn´t move.

Then the noisy silence was broken through by another loud bang.

Another shot.

Fitfully he looked up and removed a wisp of hair from his face.

Everything seemed to drown in blood and tears.

And then he saw it like a wall in front of him. There was a man, a man with something black in his hands - the weapon.

And directly behind him a group of people that he couldn´t identify. But what he saw, were lightnings. Flashlights. Paparazzi!

And he could also already hear sirens.

And another bang, louder than the last one.

And then he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the cool grass.

You can dream forever. But dreams also get lost. Just like we forget them after standing up every morning. The bad memories we keep and take them with us on our road.

But now we can dream together.

And nobody will be able to take that away from us.

And I will always stay by your side, whatever happens.

And when you have nightmares, I´ll take your hand and put a smile on your face again.

But from now on you shall dream well and be happy.

With me.

Forever.

 

 

 

"These violent delights have violent ends

And their triumph die,

like fire and powder,

which as they kiss consume.

 

There is no end, no limit, measure, bound,

in that word´s death.

No words can that woe sound."

-William Shakespeare-


End file.
